


Autumn Rain

by hwangjeclouds



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangjeclouds/pseuds/hwangjeclouds
Summary: in this year's autumn, Sungwoon wished that it would rain every day, so that he could get to meet his knight in shining armor, with an umbrella as his mighty sword.





	Autumn Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! first of all, thank you to the prompter for writing such an adorable prompt! i apologize for any grammatical errors in this fic, english isn't my mother language (but believe me i tried my best!!) also to the prompter, once again, i'm sorry if this doesn't meet your expectation, but i still hope you enjoy it. thank you for reading this!

It was getting dark as the sun has made its way down in the western horizon. The office atmosphere began to quiet and one by one the employees left the office because the working hours had ended. In one corner of the room, some people were still busy with their work. The sound of rapidly clicked keyboard keys filled the room.

 

"Are you working extra hours again?" scolded a man named Jongin, who walked over to Sungwoon's table.

 

"No way. I'll go home soon." Sungwoon answered without even bothering to spare a glance at Jongin. He shoved everything inside his backpack hurriedly.

 

Jongin only responded with a little nod and the taller man bid him a goodbye.

 

"Alright, I'll go first then. See you tomorrow, Ha Sungwoon!"

 

“See you tomorrow, Jongin-a!”

 

Ha Sungwoon was a civil servant who worked in the program and finance department at the Seoul City Government Office. Currently, he was busy with the monthly reports that he must immediately gave to Mr. Yoon, The Head of the Office's Program and Finance section.

 

He shifted his gaze towards his entire surroundings. The office was starting to get empty. Only Sungwoon and several co-workers left, who were still busy with their work, trying to get their work done as soon as possible. He raised up his hands and began stretching his muscles. His back was hurting so bad from struggling with the reports and dealing with computer.

 

Sungwoon began to pack his belongings onto his bag and bid a farewell to his co-workers. A “see you tomorrow” “be careful on your way home” could be heard faintly as he made his way out of the office.

 

"Ah, my neck feels so sore." Sungwoon mused to himself as he massaged his neck, which felt so stiff. "Mr.Yoon… he’s really unbelievable. How come i have to complete the monthly report just in a day? ... so thankful that the data needed was there."

 

Today was absolutely a tiring day for sungwoon, also, it seemed that luck wasn’t on his side that day. He, who just got out of the office was immediately greeted with rain droplets

 

“Oh shit. Why is it suddenly raining?”

 

He glanced at the cloudy sky, clearly annoyed because he didn’t bring an umbrella and the rain somehow, just drained the city of Seoul in a blink of eye, it seemed. Without much thinking, Sungwoon chose to run through the pouring heavy rain with only a backpack over his head, trying not to let the drops of water dampen his body. He just wanted to get home quickly and lie on the bed.

 

Sungwoon's steps were restrained when he was running through the pouring rain. Now, he was waiting for the pedestrian light to light up in a green shade, he cursed internally. However, out of a sudden, someone who was taller than him came and covered him with a jacket. The jacket was big enough to cover both of them from the rain droplets. Sungwoon lowered his backpack that once shielded his head before taking a glance at the mysterious man. The taller man just pulled the edge of his lips into a small smile. Sungwoon just stared at him dumbfoundedly, feeling lovestruck.

 

The first thing that came onto his mind when he saw that smile was…

 

_‘What a beautiful smile’_

 

"Let's go to the nearest shelter there!" said the taller man hurriedly after noticing that the light has turned green.

 

Sungwoon who was still stunned just nodded and followed the taller man to go to the said shelter, which turned out to be a convenience store. The heavy droplets of rain began to make their way to their clothes, almost dampened them as they made their way to the nearest convenience store.

 

Still feeling lovestruck, sungwoon naturally shifted his attention towards the taller man beside him who was busy flapping his wet jacket.

 

The first thing he noticed about this man was that he was very very tall. It’s almost awkward because he was only around the taller man’s shoulders. His hair was blonde, his shoulders were broad. He looked like someone who took care of his body very well. Sungwoon thought. This man basically had the ideal type of a body that every men had ever dreamed of. Another point added. He also noticed the mole that was weirdly placed under his left eye, which he found it cute. Sungwoon tried to calm himself when he felt his heart was beating so rapidly.

 

"Sir, Are you okay? Let’s go inside first to warm your body." offered the taller man, waking Sungwoon up from his daydream. Sungwoon immediately looked up and he was met with a dashing smile, he looked away hurriedly. He felt a sudden wave of warmth spreading all over his cheeks.

 

_thump!_

 

_‘What’s wrong with me?’_

 

Sungwoon was spacing out again that he barely noticed how the taller man was now practically waving his hand in front of him, trying to get his attention.

 

“Are you okay?” asked the taller man, who was now eyeing sungwoon.

 

"Huh? ah- it’s okay, I’m perfectly fine," Sungwoon replied. He looked a little uneasy. “My house is not far from here.”

 

Yep, the location of Sungwoon’s house wasn’t that far from this convenience store that he always passed by every time he walked both to the office and when he w ent back home. Also, it only took him 20 minutes to walk to the office.

 

"But it's still raining. You will get sick if you keep pushing yourself to break through the rain. Come on!" said the taller man.

 

Sungwoon's face filled with surprise when the taller man immediately entered the convenience store. He was still trailed on his spot but his eyes followed the tall’s man every movements. He immediately regained consciousness from his daydream when the said man knocked on the glass window. The taller man made a little gesture, asked Sungwoon to go inside.

 

"Drink this. It’ll warm your body.” The taller man put a glass of warm honey tea in front of sungwoon, they were now seated in the long table near the window.

 

Sungwoon just looked at the taller man doubtfully. He was also left speechless at this taller man’s kind gesture, "ey! you don’t need to..."

 

"It's okay. let's just say this is a treat." said the taller man, a beautiful smile plastered on his face. Sungwoon was beginning to think that the smile never really left his face. It’s as if it was meant to be there. What a bright person. He thought.

 

"Thank you..." sungwoon muttered.

 

"Ah! About your jacket earlier...." sungwoon added, but he was immediately cut off.

 

“Don’t mention it." The taller man answered with a big smile that adorned his face before leaving Sungwoon. Another thing sungwoon noticed was that the tall man’s smile resembled a Samoyed.

 

While enjoying his warm honey tea, he took a glance at the taller man who was busy choosing something on the food aisle

 

**\--------**

 

Sungwoon walked out of the office lobby and began to stretch his muscles. He smiled proudly. He felt so relieved because finally, he had finished his monthly report smoothly without any revision from his Head of the Office's Program and Finance section.

 

"Finally, the report was completed yesterday," he said happily.

 

However, the feeling of pleasure did not last long. Just when he was about to step out of the gate, he was immediately greeted with drizzled.

 

“Again?! Why does it have to rain when I’m about to go home?"

 

Just like a few days before, without thinking much, Sungwoon immediately tried to go through drizzle. He began to quicken his pace before the drizzle turned into a heavy rain. Somehow, his steps suddenly stopped when he began to remember the incident where he met a tall man with blonde hair right under the rain a few days ago.

 

"Wait! Why am I looking for him? Ah, stop wishing! It’s totally impossible. It was just a coincidence, Ha Sungwoon get yourself together!" Sungwoon said to himself when he was hit with the fact that he indeed he longed to meet the tall man again.

 

While sungwoon was going to cross the road, his steps were halted because he suddenly saw a tall figure that he was longing for few moments ago.

 

Oh God, if this is not a mere coincidence, then what will it be...? Sungwoon thought.

 

Sungwoon was still frozen. He just stared simply at the taller man, mouth agape in disbelief. The taller who was previously squinting his eyes as if wanting to confirm something, beamed.

 

"Whoa! It turns out you were the person from yesterday." The taller man pointed out, smiling widely while walking closer.

 

"Where is your umbrella? You will get sick if you’re drenched." He added. Judging from his tone, it was obvious that the taller man was worried of his well-being. In a reflex, the taller man shielded him from the droplets of water.

 

Sungwoon only stayed quiet. He picked on his fingers, a habit whenever he was too nervous.

 

"You should take care of yourself. Even drizzle can cause fever.”

 

Out of sudden, sungwoon was being pulled closer against the taller man. The tall man was trying to fit both of them into the medium sized umbrella. Sungwoon could only stared dumbly.

 

"Who said that drizzle can cause fever?" Asked Sungwoon curiously after he regain his consciousness.

 

"My mother did. Hehe." the taller man casually replied while laughing adorably, his small eyes were forming a cute crescent moon shape.

 

Sungwoon immediately looked away shyly, trying to hide his blushed cheeks upon hearing the tall man’s laugh. Not only the sound of his laughter that made him go weak on his knees, but also every time he saw the taller man's smile. It felt like there were thousands of butterflies flying around in his stomach.

 

"Where is your umbrella? Did you forget to bring an umbrella again like a few days ago?" The taller man asked for the second time. Sungwoon turned his head to look at the taller man.

 

"Ah, my roommate borrowed it. I planned to take it but it turned out that he took it first without saying anything to me. He is really something!" Sungwoon explained. His voice had an annoyed tone to it.

 

In the house he rented, Sungwoon didn’t live alone. He lived with his high school friend, Yoon Sanghyuk or usually called as Yoonsan. He was a prospective designer who is apprenticed to a well-known clothing company. They divided the cost of living in the house.

 

"Then ask your friend to buy a new one. Hehe. Let me take you home." The taller man let out a muffled giggle. Seemingly amused by his story.

 

"What's so funny about it?" Sungwoon asked, feeling a little annoyed. “And no, it’s okay. You don’t need to take me home.”

 

“Ah.. are you mad at me? I am sorry.” The taller man stopped laughing to stare at him worriedly, afraid that his words made sungwoon feel uncomfortable.

 

Sungwoon was slightly puzzled when he saw that taller man’s expression. The taller man really looked like a sad puppy. It was so adorable that it made sungwoon feel in love all over again.

 

“No I’m not! You don’t have to be sorry.” Sungwoon replied hastily. He felt guilty all of sudden.

 

“Really? Glad to hear that hehe. Okay let’s go!” the taller man said in adorable kid-like way.

 

Out of guilt, Sungwoon didn’t refuse offer and let the taller guy take him home. Throughout the way, Sungwoon nibbled his own lips nervously. He felt the sound of his heartbeat beating fast.

 

“By the way, what are you carrying?" Afraid of being heard, sungwoon tried to break the silence that’s way too awkward for him.

 

"Oh this? These are cats’ food. I raise three cats!" The taller man replied excitedly while showing the plastic bag he was carrying towards Sungwoon.

 

"Ah, I see..."

 

"I have three cats at home. Two of them used to be stray cats that I brought home and the other one I just recently adopted. "

 

Sungwoon nodded while listening to the man’s chatter about his pet. Sungwoon could see how his eyes shine and how he was so eager to tell him more about his cats.

 

"Anyway, I can’t believe this. It's funny, right? We always meet when it’s raining.” Said the taller man, remembering this was exactly the second time he met Sungwoon while he got drenched in the rain.

 

"Haha... I know right," Sungwoon said, scratching his neck awkwardly. It turned out that not only Sungwoon himself noticed it, but the taller also. Yes, it was actually quite funny how he can meet the same tall guy he had been longing to meet under the rain for the second time.

 

"So, this is my house." Sungwoon stopped in front of a terraced house with a tall black fence after they walked for almost 30 minutes.

 

"My house is on the highest floor, it’s on the rooftop." Sungwoon said, pointing towards the end of the tall building.

 

"Whoa it must be fun! I also want to stay on the rooftop house because I can see the city from up there." The taller man replied, staring at the rooftop house dreamily. Sungwoon kind of thought he looked endearing.

 

"It is. Anyway, thank you so much for walking me home. "Sungwoon bowed politely and the taller did the same. When sungwoon was about to turn, the taller man tried to hold him back.

 

"Ah wait! C- can you tell me what your name is?" the taller man asked stammeringly.

 

Sungwoon's eyebrows were raised in a confused manner before he politely introduced himself. Sungwoon could see that the taller man’s cheeks were blushing so he smiled.

 

“My name is Ha Sungwoon. You can call me Sungwoon.” He answered while he reached out his hand to do a handshake.

 

“What a beautiful name..Anyway, my name is Kang Daniel and you can call me Daniel or Niel.” Daniel replied to with a smiles in his face, not forgetting to shake their hands. Their grips lingered for a moment.

 

“Nice to meet you, Daniel-ssi. You must be younger than me.” Sungwoon tried to guess.

 

“Wow! How can you..Err- I was born in 1996.” Daniel let out a small chuckle when he saw Sungwoon’s adorable shocked face.

 

“Oh really?! I am just two years older than you.”

 

“Euhm, can I call you Sungwoon _Hyung_ then?” Daniel showed his puppy face again. Sungwoon sighed internally. It seems like his new friend knew exactly how to lure him.

 

“Sure, you can.” Sungwoon smiled.

 

“Okay then! Sungwoon hyung, go inside. And please next time don’t forget to bring your umbrella. According to the forecast, the fall is going to be filled with rain for a while.” Daniel said while waving his hands before leaving.

 

Sungwoon was still standing under the roof of the fence in front of his house, watching Daniel’s back till it disappeared from his sight. He pulled the corners of his lips into a smile and raised his palms up to cover his reddened cheeks. Even though it’s exactly fall season, he hoped it would rain everyday, if it meant he would meet Daniel.

 

**\--------**

 

After his encounter with Daniel that day, sungwoon began intentionally left his umbrella behind. He didn’t care having to run through rain if it meant he would stumble upon Daniel again.

 

However, what he was hoping didn’t happen. Today’s weather was pretty good, it was sunny. Sungwoon who was staring longingly towards the sky which filled with clouds, he sighed dejectedly. His wish to meet Daniel today was crushed into pieces.

 

“Just why..The news predicted that it would rain again tonight.” Sungwoon mumbled to himself. He felt lonely.

 

Sungwoon stopped right on the traffic light, the place where the first time he and Daniel met. That day also marked the second time both of them met. He hoped he would meet Daniel again, right in this place, tonight.

 

“Ah just let it be, Ha Sungwoon. Let’s just get some ramyeon and go home” Sungwoon grumbled.

 

The lamp had turned green and sungwoon immediately crossed the road. However, his steps were halted as soon as he felt droplets of water hitting his cheeks. He shifted his attention to the sky above and noticed that the cloud seemed thicker, a few water droplets begin to fall down rapidly. He kept staring persistently to the sky till a black shade of umberella covered his sight.

 

“ _Hyung_ , what are you doing here? You’re going to get hit by a car. Let’s go!” Daniel ushered him to move before the lamp turned red.

 

It was obvious how shocked Sungwoon was when he saw Daniel stood right next to him, sheltering him from the rain. Daniel also had sungwoon arm wrapped around his hands as both of them crossed the road carefully.

 

“Let’s stay on the convenience store. Looks like the rain is going to get heavier.” offered Daniel as they walk together.

 

"Eh? A- alright." Sungwoon just followed Daniel like a lost puppy.

 

As soon as they got into the same convenience where he and Daniel met before, Sungwoon greeted and bowed politely to the cashier.

 

“Please wait here until the rain stopped.”

 

Daniel pulled out a plastic chair for sungwoon to sit. Sungwoon who was flustered by the gentle act only nodded dumbly and stared at Daniel, who only threw a small smile. Somehow, he couldn’t take his eyes off from Daniel. He saw Daniel talking with the cashier man, they both looked very close with each other.

 

"Ah right! I have to tell Yoonsan... "

 

Sungwoon reached into his pocket to pick up his phone and immediately looked through for Yoonsan's contact before pressing the dial button.

 

"Hello? San-a! It seems like I will go home a little late...” Sungwoon immediately said after Yoonsan picked up his call.

 

"You must be trapped in the rain, right? I told you to bring your umbrella. Alright I'm sleepy. Have fun waiting for the rain to end then .."

 

“Yaa! Yoon Sang Hyuk!! Please don’t sleep! Wait for me to get ho-…..San-a!”

 

The line was cut off before Sungwoon even had the time to finish his words. He looked at the screen annoyedly.

 

"Just watch out ... I'll eat all of your cheese." Sungwoon murmured in annoyance.

 

“Whose cheese?”

 

Sungwoon gasped when he realized Daniel was beside him while putting a cardboard cup of honey tea. However, Sungwoon's eyes are fixed on a vest that Daniel is wearing. His eyebrows intertwined staring dumbly.

 

"Ah, I work part time here." Daniel pointed out, smiling sheepishly, as if he knew what was in Sungwoon's mind.

 

"I see... but why do I rarely see you? I always pass by this convenience store whenever I walk to work and home. "

 

Daniel took a seat next to Sungwoon and smiled at the man beside him. Seeing Daniel's smile, Sungwoon could feel the pounding of his heart again.

 

"I often take the night shift. It’s the time when everyone comes home from work and anyway…I often see Hyung passes by in front of the convenience store. No wonder when we met that day, I felt so familiar with Hyung’s face."

 

“Ah I see….Eh? What?! So.. you do know me before this?”

 

“Eum! Of course hehe I'm very good at memorizing people's faces.” Daniel said proudly.

 

Sungwoon nodded while slowly drinking his tea, still feeling puzzled that Daniel actually noticed him.

 

"By the way, why didn’t _Hyung_ bring an umbrella again? This is the third time I accidentally ran onto you when you were drenched. Did you friend stole it again? "Daniel asked while letting out a small laugh.

 

Sungwoon put back the cardboard cup of honey tea he was holding and cleared his throat, "Err- yes! He took my umbrella again this morning, what kind of roommate he is." Sungwoon scoffed. It’s actually funny because in fact, Yoonsan didn’t even take his umbrella today and that friend was busy finishing his project at home.

 

 _'I intentionally didn’t bring it in order to meet you again.'_ Sungwoon thought.

 

Daniel stared intently at Sungwoon until he made Sungwoon flustered.

 

“Wh-why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Nothing! Then I'll walk _Hyung_ home. "

 

Before Sungwoon even had the chance to say anything, Daniel’s friend cut off their conversation.

 

“Niel-a! I go home first. Ah, please work hardly and don’t just flirt around with your date. See ya!” a young man with chubby cheeks exclaimed, waving his hand excitedly at Daniel and he bowed politely when he saw Sungwoon.

 

“Yaa! Kim Jaehwan watch your word! Who is dating…?” Daniel replied, immediately turned when Sungwoon choked, " _Hyung_ , are you okay?"

 

Sungwoon nodded awkwardly. He cursed himself for being so dramatic. Daniel ran a hand through his back in order to calm him down.

 

" _Hyung_ , wait a minute! There’s a customer." Daniel immediately ran behind the counter and greeted the customer.

 

“Eung, okay..”

 

Sungwoon was silent after he was left alone. What Daniel's friend said before ring in his mind. _Flirting? Did Daniel and I look like we’re dating?_

 

Sungwoon holds his cheeks which were warm and then turned to look at Daniel, who was busy serving the customers. His eyes seemed hypnotized him to keep staring at the taller man, not until Daniel shifted back his attention at Sungwoon and smiled at him which made Sungwoon turned his face immediately.

 

“Then I'll walk Hyung home."

 

Sungwoon sighed as he remembered Daniel's words. Can I hope for you?

 

\--------

 

"See you tomorrow!" Exclaimed Jongin to Sungwoon and Hojung. Jongin was one of his co-workers as well.

 

“See you, hyung.” Hojung bid a farewell to his co-workers.

 

Sungwoon nodded and patted his junior shoulder in the office, "Be careful, Hojung-a! Thank you for helping me today to finish the report." He said while waving to Hojung.

 

Sungwoon tucked the bag over his shoulder and walked towards the office lobby outside. It rained again that night. Every day in this fall was almost decorated with either small drizzle or heavy rain. A smile spread on sungwoon’s face at the thought of possibly meeting Daniel again. However, sungwoon’s eyes went wide as soon as he saw a tall figure man holding a red umbrella, literally waving excitedly at him. That’s Daniel.

 

"Daniel? What are you doing here? "Asked Sungwoon curiously.

 

"Of course picking you up. I don't want _Hyung_ to go through the rain again," he replied with his innocent smile while trying to get sungwoon close to him so that both of them could share the umbrella.

 

"But ... how could you know my..."

  
Daniel immediately pointed to the nametag Sungwoon had around his neck, "there was the name of the office, and oh it turned out that the location was just the opposite with the convenience store. And I noticed it’s raining, so I came to pick you up. "

 

Sungwoon was left stunned. He could feel his cheeks were burning hot.

 

"But you don't need to pick me up ... I can take a cab."

 

"They’re super expensive! And coincidentally I also passed by this office. Let's go home." interrupted Daniel and immediately took Sungwoon's hand in his. Unbeknownst to Daniel, a sweet smile was plastered across Sungwoon's face.

 

And since that day, almost every day Daniel walked him home or it’s sometimes Sungwoon who always took the time to stop by the convenience store where Daniel works to meet him, so that Daniel doesn't need to pick him up every day at the office. But that taller man still insisted.

 

“Niel-a…really, you don’t need to do this everyday…” said Sungwoon who felt bad for Daniel.

 

“No, I’m fine and it’s okay. I just want to make sure _Hyung_ is safe and sound.”

 

However few days later, Daniel seemed to disappear because he rarely saw his beloved tall figure. The young man didn’t come to pick him up and even Daniel was not seen at the convenience stores. Of course this raised anxious feelings and worries for Sungwoon. Every time he came home, Sungwoon tried to free his time to come to the convenience stores, but the man behind the counter was not Daniel.

 

Like today, he comes to the convience stores again but he didn’t find Daniel inside of the convenience stores. Sungwoon tiptoed, peeking through the glass windows, practically looking for Daniel again before he felt someone patted his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

Sungwoon was startled and immediately turned his back. He looked so nervous that he could not say a word. As if he was caught in the middle of shoplifting.

 

"Oh! You're the tiny man who was with Daniel that day right? "Exclaimed the shorter man in front of Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon's eyebrows raised and stared at the young man in confusion, “tiny man….?”

 

"Hello, let me introduce myself. I’m Kim Jaehwan, Daniel’s close friend." Jaehwan reached out of his hand, which was immediately shookt by Sungwoon.

 

“I’m Ha Sungwoon…” Sungwoon answered with a smile.

 

"Are you looking for Daniel? Unfortunately, Daniel haven’t gone back to work. It’s been 3 days. It said that he was sick. "

 

“Sick?!” Sungwoon looked surprised.

 

Jaehwan nodded while pursing his lips, "Aish, what a troublesome friend. Because of him, I have to replace the night shift every day. "He muttered irritably while turning his eyes.

 

"Do you mind telling me where Daniel live?" Sungwoon asked hesitantly, afraid coming off as a rude.

 

“I don’t even know in which part of Seoul he lives in, what all I knew that he came from busan.” Jaehwan shrugged.

 

“How about his number?”

 

“Hmm.. I’m not sure if he had changed his number or not but it worth a try.”

 

Jaehwan fished out his phone and showed him Daniel’s number. After securing the taller man’s number, sungwoon immediately bid jaehwan a goodbye, also not forgetting to thanks him.

 

A loud sigh escaped from sungwoon’s lips. After much contemplating, he texted Daniel.

 

_Niel-a?_  
_Is it true that you’re sick?_  
_How are you feeling?_  
_22:15pm_

 

“I’m home.” Sungwoon murmured, shrugged his shoes off lazily.

 

“Oh, you’re home already? There’s odeng on the kitchen.” Yoonsan exclaimed, without even looking up from his television and a cup of ramyeon.

 

“I’m not in the mood to eat.” answered Sungwoon sullenly, who immediately went to his room, leaving Yoonsan who was staring at him weirdly.

 

Sungwoon threw his bag on his chair and went to the bed. He stared at his phone blankly, waiting for ar reply.

 

“You’re making me worried, silly.” Sungwoon grumbled.

 

Even after the next few days, he still hadn’t got a reply from Daniel. Sungwoon even tried to go far to calling him but it wasn’t answered. He had tried asking to the workers there but he was left with no answer.

 

His worried, also his longing had became even worse. He missed Daniel so much. This whole thing had began to affect sungwoon too, as yoonsan these days seemed to notice his behaviour.

 

“Sungwoon-a! get up let’s have breakfast!!”

 

“Nope, I don’t have any appetite, you go first and I’ll just take a bath.”

 

“Sungwoon-a, what do you want to eat for dinner?”

 

“I’m not in the mood to eat. Just order whatever you want, San-a.”

 

From the morning till the evening, sungwoon had rejected yoonsan every time the latter offered him to eat. Which was totally the opposite to the fact that he never skipped meal before.

 

“Sungwoon, is everything okay?” Yoonsan muttered.

 

**\--------**

 

Until one day, Sungwoon was shookt when he saw the clock hit right exactly at 7 in the morning. He was fucked up because it’s way his work time already.

 

“YAK! Yoon Sang Hyuk! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” shouted Sungwoon who was immediately get up to wash himself, leaving yoonsan who was staring at him in much confusion.

 

Yoonsan kept on paying attention to sungwoon’s antics, who looked pretty much in a hurry.

 

“Why are you dressing up so neatly for?” asked Yoonsan.

 

“Of course going to work, silly!” Sungwoon snapped in annoyance. He had a hard time tying up his shoelace but in the end he managed to do it. “I’m going!”

 

Yoonsan could only stare at his friend’s disappearing back.“It’s Sunday. What’s wrong with that kid?”

 

In another place, Sungwoon was seen trying to get through many people on the road.

 

“Excuse me.” Sungwoon said politely, sometimes looking at his wristwatch.“Aish, damn! Why couldn’t I hear the alarm going off?”

 

“Excuse- ahh!”

 

Sungwoon accidentally bumped onto someone till the he fell down on his butt. He rubbed his nose which felt a little sore.

 

“I’m really sorry. Are you okay?” asked someone while trying to lend his hand to help sungwoon getting up.

 

“It’s okay, I’m pretty much fin- Daniel?”

 

“Sungwoon _Hyung_?!”

 

Sungwoon was flustered when he realised that the stranger he bumped at was Daniel, the person he had been longing to meet for, the person he missed the most. Daniel who was also shookt, tried to help sungwoon, dusting off the shorter man’s clothes.

 

“Oh been a long time!” Daniel immediately hugged sungwoon out of nowhere, but sungwoon only pushed him off.

 

The feeling of upset arised when he saw Daniel.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m in a hurry I need to go to work.” Said sungwoon in a stern voice, fixing his tie.

 

Before he even had the chance to run, Daniel held him.

 

“ _Hyung_ … you work on sunday?” asked Daniel, which made Sungwoon confused.

 

“Sunday? No, it’s my day off…” answered sungwoon innocently.

 

Upon Seeing Sungwoon's innocence, Daniel was having a hard time trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“Then why would you go to the office? It’s sunday…”

 

“Eh?! Today is sunday?”

 

Daniel bursted out into a laughter fit after hearing Sungwoon's actualy story. the alarm didn't went off because Sungwoon deliberately didn't set it in the first place so that he could sleep more. He felt guilty for shouting at Yoonsan.

 

Feeling pretty much embarrassed, Sungwoon only looked down while holding the sandwich. They’re currently at the usual convenience store where Daniel worked.  
Daniel who was realized that his attitude few minutes ago might be the cause that made sungwoon seemed uncomfortable, immediately apologized. He felt bad because he had laughed at Sungwoon. But Sungwoon didn’t give any response.

 

“ _Hyung_ , forgive me please. Don’t get too upset.” Daniel muttered.

 

And this time Sungwoon shook his head, "I'm not angry ..."

 

“Then why?” Daniel pouted, staring at sungwoon with his infamous innocent puppy-like face.

 

“Where have you been? Jaehwan said you were sick? Jaehwan gave me your number, I texted and even called you but you didn’t even respond to any of those. I asked everyone about your address but none even know and then you appeared out of nowhere as if nothing was happened in the past few days.”

 

Daniel was shocked upon hearing sungwoon’s ourburst, then few second later, the corners of his lips curled up.

 

“Were you looking for me? Were you worried?” asked Daniel in a teasing tone.

 

“Forget it.” Sungwoon replied, realizing he shouldn’t be angry at Daniel right now, But his feelings cannot be controlled.

 

"It's true, I caught a fever but it wasn’t that bad. See! I'm healthy again haha. And about the message or phone call _Hyung_ ... I'm sorry, my cellphone was broken, when I woke up accidentally knocked it over and then it fell. It was damaged pretty bad."

 

Sungwoon nibbled on his sandwich. After hearing Daniel's explanation, he felt very stupid and way probably too embarrassed. Whereas Daniel, who saw the shorter man’s reaction could not bear the urge to hug him because of how cute sungwoon actually was. Of course Daniel's act made Sungwoon flinched in surprise.

 

" _Hyung_! I'm sorry that I made you worry. Aigoo, it's actually quite funny to see you worrying over me like this hahaha, " said Daniel, ruffled Sungwoon's hair adoringly.

 

"Let go! And don't do that! I’m way older than you and you should respect me. "Sungwoon complained.

 

“Hahaha alright, _Hyung-nim_! Please enjoy the sandwich because I have to go back to work.”

 

Sungwoon scrunched up his nose whilst watching Daniel who was busy serving the customer.

 

“Damn, I think I might have a heart attack.” Sungwoon lowered his head to hide his blushing cheeks and tried to calm himself.

 

**\--------**

 

_“As am apology for making hyung worried, how about tomorrow on Saturday’s night I treat Hyung to eat samgyeopsal? I am quite an expert in grilling meat. And maybe it would be better if we eat together on your rooftop house?"_

 

And the long-awaited Saturday finally arrived. It also happened that Yoonsan had to visit his family on that exact day, so Sungwoon had the house to himself all day.

 

_Hyung, I dropped by the convenienve store to buy some drinks_  
_18:37 pm_

_Alright! Be careful on your way._  
_18:38 pm_

 

After putting back his phone on the chair, Sungwoon immediately rushed to arrange the wooden table that’s placed on his terrace and a mat for them to sit on. Not forgetting the equipments to grill the meat. He smiled happily. He was also not forgetting to tidy up himself so that he would look decent in front of Daniel.

 

A few minutes later, Daniel arrived, Sungwoon immediately invited him to go up to the rooftop where he lived with Yoonsan.

 

"Whooa! The view is so beautiful here at night. " Daniel Exclaimed eagerly upon seeing the sparkling lights that came from the high buildings in the city of Seoul. Besides that, from this height, they could see the Namsan tower clearly.

 

" _Hyung_ , you're smart enough to find a place to live hahaha. I feel like I also want to move to stay here. "Daniel joked. He placed the package containing samgyeopsal on the table. "I live in a downstairs house and it gets very stuffy sometimes."

 

"Really? Why don't you just look for a new place? "Sungwoon asked while putting the banchan on the table and turning on the stove.

 

"Well, not now. I haven’t had enough savings for now. Ah! By the way where is your friend? "

 

“Yoonsan? He went to his family’s house.”

 

Daniel only hummed. A moment later, he was so invested in grilling the meat. Sungwoon stared amazedly at Daniel, the way the taller man cut it to a small edible pieces.

 

"Here you go," Daniel placed a plastic plate containing perfectly cooked slices of meat in front of Sungwoon.

 

"Thank you," Sungwoon took a few lettuce leaves to wrap the meat and then put it in his mouth. He chewed on it excitedly. "Whoa! It’s Delicious. "Sungwoon praised while holding a thumbs up towards Daniel.

 

Daniel smiled adoringly, “eat a lot, _Hyung_.”

 

They both spent the entire night together eating samgyeopsal and bantering with each other. It was a beautiful night for both of them.

 

"Thank you, I really enjoyed it." Sungwoon murmured, before sipping on the canned beer.

 

Daniel nodded and smiled. Pretty much glad to see Sungwoon enjoying his time tonight with him.

 

"I never thought I could get to know you like this, _Hyung_."

 

Sungwoon turned to look at Daniel who was sitting right beside him. The young man seemed to interested in gazing up at the stars above. A smile was drawn across his face and it could be clearly seen by Sungwoon.

 

"I've been watching you for a long time. Every time I get a morning or evening shift, I always see you passing by in front of the convenience store. Hyung, remember when you tried to pet a wild cat in front of the convenience? Since then I started to pay attention to you. "Daniel shifted his attention to Sungwoon, which made sungwoon blushed madly.

 

“I do remember…”

 

"Almost every time you go to work, you always had the chance to feed him. And can you guess where the cat is now? "

 

Sungwoon stared at Daniel confusedly and shook his head. Because he himself had no idea where the cat went, it just disappeared.

 

"I raised her. The cat was in pain and I accidentally found him injured and decided to take him to the vet before I finally took her home." Daniel explained with a big smile.

 

"Is it true? No wonder I've never seen it again. Then how is she now? Oh! Could it be that the cat that you talked about? "

 

Daniel snapped his fingers, "that's right! The cat that I'm telling you is a stray cat whom you used to feed regularly. Since that incident, I kept seeing you until we accidentally met several times when it was raining. And I’ve came to realize that, I actually grew some feelings for you, _Hyung_. I like you."

 

Sungwoon turned away, looking somehow flustered. He held his canned bear tightly because he felt his heart could explode. He couldn’t think straight, not for now. He never imagined that the young man who managed to steal his heart had been watching him for so long.

 

"Niel-a, do you believe in love at first sight?" Sungwoon asked after gathering his courage to look at Daniel right in the eye.

 

Daniel nodded, "I do."

 

"I didn't believe it at first ... but one night made me realise that love at first sight may exist. The night where a young man suddenly came and shielded me from the rain and treated me a cup of warm honey tea. " Sungwoon said, eyes filled with adoration while remembering the night when he first met Daniel.

 

“Wait.. that was-“

 

“Eung. Kang Daniel…I do like you too.”

 

Daniel immediately pulled Sungwoon into a bear hug. Likewise with Sungwoon, who also returned Daniel's embrace.

 

Sungwoon felt happy. In this fall, sungwoon found his true love. Under the rain that night, Sungwoon never thought that his first meeting with Daniel under the rain that night would bring the two of them together like this. He was so grateful.

 

"Ah wait. this may sound stupid ... but actually I never forgot to bring an umbrella hehe. " Sungwoon chirped, making Daniel stared in surprise.

 

"I'm sorry for lying. Always using yoonsan for an excuses. I felt so bad everytime I remember it. "Sungwoon pouted.

 

"Then what your reasons were?”

 

"Because with that way, I was hoping to be able to meet you again. I even hoped it would rain every day so that we could meet ... " Sungwoon smiled sheepishly. It sounded childish but sungwoon needed to tell the truth, no matter what.

 

Upon hearing that, Daniel engulfed sungwoon into a bear hug again. Literally squeezing the shorter man with his giant body.

 

" _Hyung_ , you know what? You're so adorable, hahaha,"

 

**\--the end--**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ~ kudos and comment will be greatly appreciated ^~^)/


End file.
